gokaigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gokai Weapon
The Gokai Weapons are the sidearms of the Gokaigers. When a Gokai Change is initiated, the Gokai Weapons are able to transform with the Gokaiger into the weapons of whatever Sentai team they become. Without them, the Gokaiger have to use Sentai that specialize in hand-to-hand combat. When in their normal form, the Gokai weapons are able to initiate one of several finishing moves unique to the Gokaigers called which are triggered by pressing the Gokaiger logo to raise the weapons' out of their slot and inserting a ranger key into the cylinder. Gokai Saber : The Gokai Saber is the Gokaigers' primary melee-combat sidearm, resembling a cutlass with a built-in grappling hook and a Gokai Cylinder in the back of the blade triggered by pressing the Gokaiger logo on its hilt. Its Final Wave attack is the where a Ranger Key is inserted into the Gokai Cylinder mounted behind the blade, allowing the Gokai Sabre to perform either an energized slash or fire an energy blade by swinging the sword. In battle Gokai Blue and Gokai Yellow will typically trade their Gokai Guns with Gokai Green and Pink for their Gokai Sabers. With Silver in Gold Mode and the Hurricanegers, the Gokaigers were able to perform the group attack . Gokai Gun : The Gokai Gun is the Gokaigers' primary ranged-combat sidearm, resembling a flintlock pistol. Unlike the firearms of other Sentai teams and keeping with Gokaiger's pirate motif, the Gokai Gun fires energized metal balls instead of laser blasts. In battle, Gokai Green and Pink will typically trade their Gokai Sabers with Gokai Blue and yellow for dual Gokai Guns. By pressing the Goakaiger logo on the gun's side, a Gokai Cylinder is raised up from the lock; allowing a Ranger Key to be inserted into it to fire a supercharged bullet called the Final Wave. The Gokai Gun's power can be enhanced even further by utilizing them in tandem with the Gokai Sabers in the Final Wave where two keys, one for each weapon (usually the Gokaigers' own key in one and the corresponding Gorenger key in the other), are utilized to perform a Gokai Blast augmented with a Gokai Slash energy blade flung from the Gokai Sabers. Following their defeat at the hands of Basco during the acquirement of the Ohrangers' Great Power, Doc attempted to add a second Gokai Cylinder to his Gokai Gun in order to use more than one Ranger Key and increase it's power. But after two shots, it overloaded and fried the Gokai Cylinders, forcing Doc to abandon the idea in favor of creating the Gokai Galleon Buster. In addition to Blast and Slash, the Gokai Guns can be used with the Gokai Sabers in the team finisher ; where Gokai Blue and Yellow each perform a double Gokai Slash, Gokai Green and Pink each perform a double Gokai Blast, and Gokai Red performs a Blast and Slash. Gokai Spear : The Gokai Spear is Gokai Silver's personal weapon, able to change from its trident-like to either the rifle-like or the Gold Mode-exclusive . *In Gun Mode, Gai uses a Ranger Key (usually his own or one of the other Sixth Ranger Keys) to perform the attack, firing a super-charged bullet. This finisher could be further powered by a Gokai Slash for the attack. *In Spear Mode, Gai uses a Ranger Key to perform the attack where Gokai Silver throws the Gokai Spear like a javelin through the opponent. *When Gai is in Gold Mode, the Spear transforms into its Anchor Mode, allowing him to perform the attack, summoning the spirits of 7 of the past Sixth Rangers, who along with Gai fire energy blasts that transform into the remaining 8 past sixth rangers who attack the opponent before Gai finishes them off with a double anchor slash. **Gai can also perform a variant of this in the form of the while in Gold Mode, summoning the spirits of all the previous Silver Rangers and Go-On Gold to attack the opponent alongside him. ***In the finale, Gai used a variation of the Gokai Legend Crash when he used a slash empowered by all of the previous Sixth Rangers. Gokai_Spear.jpg|Gokai Spear Gokai_Spear_Gun.jpg|Gokai Spear Gun Mode Gokai_Spear_Anchor.jpg|Gokai Spear Anchor Mode Category:Arsenal